Royalty
by Nathix.G
Summary: (AU) La dinastía Dumbledore fue la cabeza de Rusia por muchos años, siendo los Zaares hasta un golpe de estado que provocó la extinción de la misma... o no? Una joven talentosa sin memoria llegará para cambiar el orden político del país aún sin quererlo pues, no tiene memorias de su infancia. HxH o HxD?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, este fin fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

**AU**

**Royalty**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi esposo Albus Dumbledore reposaba en el trono de Rusia como _Zaar_ a sus 40 años y yo Minerva McGonagall de Dumbledore de familia noble Francesa, a su lado como _Zarina_ cuando apenas tenía 15 años, nuestra vida llena de lujos con un amor que, para felicidad de nuestras familias, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades surgió a primera vista y cuya unión se celebró por todo lo alto, nuestra alegría sólo se vio completa con el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo sólo un año después, Viktor, quien en su época adulta y con sangre de conquistador en sus venas, logró tener bajo su poder a una oprimida Rumania, no como tirano sino como libertador, fundador de Dumstrang la mejor de las escuelas del país aún ahora, donde la enseñanza es igual para todos.

De segundo con unos 5 años de diferencia a penas del primero, Peter, el más rebelde de nuestros hijos, siempre metiéndose en problemas sin respetar a nada ni a nadie, debido a los logros de Viktor más adelante teníamos que confiar en que sería el sucesor al trono, sin embargo seis años más tarde sin ser planificado pero sí muy deseado, nace nuestro tercer y último hijo al que decidimos llamar Nicolás, a quien se le dejó el título de heredero al trono del Zaar que con reticencia terminó aceptando luego de fuertes discusiones y un profundo resentimiento que recibió de parte de Peter; a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, Nicolás era mucho más tranquilo, un excelente estudiante cuyo único defecto era la carencia de carácter con una predominancia absoluta de timidez y complacencia que nos hacía sentir orgullosos pues sabíamos que haría de todo por la Rusia que tanto amábamos. Esto no hizo fácil la convivencia familiar, pero teníamos que hacer lo que fuera mejor para el reino, y así sentíamos que Peter se sentiría en libertad para disfrutar de su vida, gran error.

Al cumplir los 18 años, Nicolás conoció a la mujer de su vida en una de las visitas que acostumbrábamos a hacer a Francia para visitar a mis familiares y a mi mejor amiga, Sinistra Black, teniendo yo para ese entonces 45 años estaba pasando por momentos duros pues Albus había muerto hacía sólo 6 meses con ya 80 años y aunque habíamos traído a los mejores médicos que encontramos en Rusia para que cuidaran de él ya nos habían dicho que Albus estaba demasiado viejo, más bien era demasiado lo que había aguantado y para cierto alivio nuestro, murió una noche que fue a dormir y más nunca despertó, sin dolor ni angustias, sólo un sueño tranquilo. Con ello los preparativos para la coronación de Nicolás estaban llevándose a cabo, en un año terminaría la educación necesaria para asumir el trono y en otro más se daría la toma del poder, mientras tanto yo llevaba las riendas de la nación con su ayuda para que fuera tomando práctica, y logramos un equilibrio que nos hizo sumamente ligera la carga para ambos.

Y así tan sólo dos años más tarde mi hijo se casó con Jeane Granger que era una muchacha sencilla pero bonita, juiciosa y muy dedicada a sus pasiones, un año menor que mi hijo, la coronación y la boda se dieron en momentos simultáneos, el evento del siglo decían muchos, las hijas de Sinistra, Bellatrix y Narcissa que eran muy cercanas a la familia estuvieron presentes gracias a mi pedido, Bella era una rebelde sin causa con ambiciones que para ese entonces todos desconocíamos, la menor y más consentida; Narcissa de la misma edad que mi hijo era una joven preciosa y aunque llegué a albergar esperanzas de que llegaran a unirse, sin embargo al conocer a Jeane supe que nadie podría hacerlo más feliz que ella.

Tal como una vez hicimos Albus y yo, al año salió embarazada y tuvieron gemelas, Anastasia y Marie lo cual trajo una gran felicidad para nosotros aunque no eran mis primeras nietas pues Viktor ya me había dado morochos, Nicole y Robert que tenían 5 años para ese entonces, nos vimos llenos de gozo y celebraciones, buscando el niño tan sólo un año más tarde nació una preciosa niña de ojos miel y un precioso cabello castaño, Hermione se convirtió en la luz de mis ojos en el preciso instante en el que abrió los ojos la primera vez que la cargué, desarrollando entre ambas un amor tan intenso que ni las tragedias que vendrían para la familia lograrían apagarlo, dos años después nació Albus II, un precioso niño con los ojos azules brillantes típicos de nuestra familia que sólo mi Hermione no había heredado, sin embargo el pequeño era de salud delicada.

Peter, que seguía viviendo en el palacio real con nosotros sin prospectos de querer mudarse, pareció madurar en el momento que el título de tío cayó sobre él, de manera que se encargó de buscar un curandero muy afamado de las familias reales para que tratara al menor de los Dumbledore y pareció dar resultado, los ingleses Tom Riddle junto con su asistente Severus Snape hicieron maravillas con sus habilidades médicas, ganándose la total confianza de todos nosotros, tanto así que decidimos acogerlos en nuestro hogar para demostrarles lo mucho que les agradecíamos. Sin embargo nuestra confianza se vio traicionada por Peter, quien cayó en los vicios de las apuestas y la mala vida y resultó estar desviando los fondos monetarios para sus propios intereses, siendo desterrado, esto trajo muchos conflictos pues el reino cayó en serias dificultados económicas tras cinco años de egoístas estafas.

Un año más tarde después del incidente, un 19 de septiembre, iba desde mi morada en París en la que vivía luego de que mi hijo empezara a formar su familia pues sabía que necesitaban su espacio de regreso a San Petersburgo, era el cumpleaños número 8 de mi bella Hermione y ella adoraba bailar, así que en su honor se estaba llevando a cabo en el castillo un gran baile, al bajar del carruaje sonreí, afirme la caja que tenía entre mis manos y entré al palacio, al llegar al salón de baile pude verla danzar con su padre, mi corazón se conmovió ante tan bella escena y me senté a verlos por un momento, sin embargo como si notara mi presencia ella volteó sus dorados ojos llenos de regocijo hacia mí y me saludó con la mano, gesto que respondí, y una vez que mi Nicolás la elevó en el aire para dejarla en el suelo se acercó corriendo a mí con los bellos trajes típicos del reino de un verde esmeralda lleno de piedras preciosas.

**-¡Abuela, llegaste!-** me dijo emocionada con su melodiosa voz que yo me había enseñado de afinar para que aprendiera a cantar.

**-No faltaría a tu cumpleaños por nada en el mundo mi niña-** le dije con amor y le tendí la caja que estaba adornada con un brillante papel dorado que resplandecía por las luces de los candelabros.

**-¿Qué es abuela?-** preguntó tomando la caja, y yo riendo dejé que la abriera, sacando una caja ovalada de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes, a su lado un collar de oro igual con un dije en relieve, que tomó entre sus manos maravillada para leer **–¿Jun… juntas en… París? ¿¡Abuela voy a irme contigo, de verdad!?- **exclamó al entender el mensaje, pues hacía mucho que ella quería irse a vivir conmigo, y yo ya estaba ansiosa por tenerla a mi lado, para que me hiciera compañía y hablarle de Albus, el abuelo que ella siempre quiso conocer.

**-Sí mi niña, a finales de este año estaremos juntas-** le dije sonriéndole con ternura a lo que ella con lágrimas en los ojos y con un _te amo_, me abrazó con fuerzas. A un lado noté a un pequeño sirviente del palacio, sabía que era amigo de mi nieta, un chico niño de su misma edad que era aprendiz del palacio en el que toda su familia servía como los maestros de las zarinas y el pequeño zaar por lo que eran muy bien posicionados ante la sociedad, su nombre era Harry y tenía unos profundos ojos esmeraldas que se escondían detrás de unos anteojos circulares, el chico sonrió con tristeza pero cuando vi que se lo llevaban (ya que no debía estar ahí) decidí no darle importancia, luego de que Hermione me soltara agarré el collar, lo puse en un agujero de la caja y de ella empezó a sonar una melodía a la par que salían de él la figura de una doncella y un príncipe bailando.

**-Es nuestra canción abuela-** me sonrió reconociéndola al instante, y ambas cantamos un pequeño pedazo.

_**Con amor, junto a ti, una vez en diciembre…**_

**-Estaré contigo en diciembre abuela-** dijo tras tomar nuevamente la caja musical entre sus manos.

Estábamos a finales de noviembre, Albus II estaba cumpliendo 6 años y yo volvía al palacio para celebrar junto al heredero del Zaar y llevarme al final de la visita a Hermione que por fin se iría a vivir conmigo en Francia donde me encargaría de convertirla en toda una doncella, nuevamente el lugar estaba lleno de lujos rebosando de gente de la nobleza y la alta sociedad, mi hijo hacía recortes en lo que fuera necesario menos en su familia, pues atesoraba con amor esos maravillosos momentos que para ellos no dejaban de ser mágico. Yo bailaba con Viktor que se había _dignado_ a visitarnos, como le decía en broma, sin embargo todo se vio sumido en un absoluto silencio que me hizo voltear a la entrada del comedor, ahí pude vislumbrar a aquél que había estafado y traicionado a nuestra familia.

**-Peter… ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-** preguntó Nicolás saliendo a encarar a su hermano que llevaba un aspecto bastante andrajoso, sus ropas una vez finas estaban roídas y sucias, su cara ahora regordeta, con marcas y vellos ya no era la imagen de la realeza que una vez fue.

**-Vaya vaya hermanito, primero no me invitas al cumpleaños de **_**Herms**_**, luego ni siquiera al de **_**Al**_**, ¿Y ahora me tratas así?-** dijo burlón Peter **–Esos no son los modales de un Zaar.**

**-Largo de aquí, tu lugar es en el exilio-** dijo mi Nicolás sin perder la calma.

**-He venido a decirte hermano, que en 3 días tú y toda tu mugrosa familia caerán bajo tierra, la noble familia de los Dumbledore morirá por haberme denigrado a mí de la forma en que lo hicieron **-gritó Peter con un profundo odio en su voz, en ese punto me acerqué a mis nietos que se habían juntado con miedo, les dije a Nicole y Robert que se los llevaran a todos a sus cuartos y ellos sin protestar ni una sola vez se llevaron a sus primos que los obedecieron sin dudar.

**-Su alteza lo único que hizo fue proteger los intereses del pueblo-** dijo Tom acercándose mientras alzaba la voz, sin embargo el Zaar impidió que siguiera avanzando mirándole con agradecimiento.

**-Escucha mis palabras Nicolás, tú y los tuyos, se pudrirán luego de ver como los asesinan con mis propios ojos-** y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La guardia real quiso ir detrás de él pero Nicolás los detuvo y dejó marchar a su hermano, siendo todavía demasiado noble como para ir de esa forma en contra de su familia, otro grave error que lamentaríamos dentro de poco.

*******FIN POV'S**

Esa noche luego de que la celebración de Albus había terminado todos se fueron a dormir con la angustia en el pecho, Viktor había decidido irse con su esposa e hijos horas más tarde, prometiéndole a su hermano que volvería dentro de poco para hablar sobre temas de seguridad real, que a Nicolás le parecieron algo exagerados sin embargo aceptó gustoso ya que sería más tiempo que podrían compartir en familia.

Como si fuera una promesa, tres días después cerca de las tres de la mañana un ruido extraño empezó a sacar a Hermione del profundo sueño en el que se había sumido, se despertó adormilada de su sueño, con su cabello recogido en una trenza y el flequillo cayéndole sobre sus mieles ojos, trató de enfocar que era ese ruido, parecían muchas voces gritando, algo dentro de sí se puso alerta, con eso supo deducir que en efecto eran personas gritando, tanto dentro como fuera del palacio, unas parecían enojadas y otras desesperadas, se levantó y se colocó una bata que se amarraba a su cintura y se acercó a la ventana para poder abrir las cortinas, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar una piedra rompió el cristal dejando entrar los enardecidos bullicios de una multitud, al correr las cortinas vio a una horda de personas queriendo derrumbar las puertas del palacio, muchos uniformados que los ayudaban, ante eso palideció entendiendo que pasaba, un golpe de estado, inmediatamente llegó Minerva para tomarla de la mano y salir de la habitación.

**-¡Rápido Hermione! Hay que irnos-** dijo mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

**-¡Abuela mi caja de música!-** gritó ella en su inocencia de niña, logrando escabullirse de regreso a su habitación 2 pisos arriba.

**-¡NO! ¡Hermione regresa!-** dijo la anciana siguiéndola con desespero mientras iba tras ella.

En la habitación la castaña localizó de inmediato el objeto más preciado que tenía hasta ahora y lo tomó en manos, se escucho cómo una puerta caía y entraban las personas al palacio, seguidos de más gritos que eran de dolor, de inmediato Minerva entró al cuarto y cerró con llave, se acercó a su nieta y la abrazó mientras trataba de pensar cómo sacarla de ahí.

**-¡Hermione!-** exclamó la voz de un niño que se apareció por una compuerta secreta que estaba disimulada en la pared del cuarto de la niña.

**-¡Harry!-** dijo ella con cierto alivio al reconocerlo.

**-¡Rápido salgan por aquí! No se vayan por ningún pasillo, sigan derecho y eso las sacará a salvo del castillo, Hermione tú conoces estos pasillos-** dijo el niño mientras las empujaba por la pequeña puerta, con tanta brusquedad que a la castaña se le escapó la caja musical que paró en el suelo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico les cerró la puerta en la cara.

**-Vamos querida, corre-** dijo Minerva mientras llevaba a la pequeña niña con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos con la pérdida de su caja musical. Lograron salir de los dominios del palacio sin ser vistas y llegar a la estación de trenes donde salía el último lleno de gente presurosa que temía por su vida por el golpe que habían dado en el reino, la anciana logró montarse sin muchas dificultades con ayuda de 2 hombres que la ayudaron a subir, sin embargo el tren aumentaba considerablemente la velocidad y Hermione apenas podía seguirle el paso **–¡Vamos mi niña! Tu puedes, sólo un poco-** decía mientras la pequeña mano de la castaña se resbalaba de las suyas.

**-¡Abuela no me dejes! ¡No puedo….!-** se soltó de forma brusca cal tropezar con los rieles, cayendo y golpeándose violentamente la cabeza con la parte metálica de los mismos a un costado.

**-¡Nooo! ¡Hermione, Hermione despierta!-** gritó Minerva con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas queriendo bajar desesperadamente, sin embargo la sujetaban mientras la niña sin reaccionar y muy lívida, desapareció de su vista.

*******Suecia**

En una construcción subterránea en medio de los bosques de la fría Suecia se escucha por los pasillos las pisadas de un hombre que se acerca presuroso a otro que se encuentra firme parado.

**-Aquí los tenemos señor- **dijo un militar al recién llegado, sin siquiera querer evitarlo la desagradable sonrisa de Peter se asomó entre sus mugrosos labios.

**-¿Están todos?-** preguntó con los ojos llenos ansiosos.

**-Excepto una de las zarinas señor-** respondió el hombre uniformado, a lo cual Peter se puso rojo de ira.

**-¡Incompetentes!-** le gritó fuera de sí **-¿Cómo se les puso haber escapado una de esas mocosas? Con ella viva el pla…-** siguió despotricando, sin embargo una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

**-El plan sigue intacto Peter, uno de los militares ha informado que es muy probable que la haya asesinado ya, la encontró queriendo esconderse por las vías del tren y creyendo que era una criada más… bueno, digamos que presentable no ha quedado-** respondió el hombre tras de él sonriendo con crueldad, gesto que el otro respondió.

**-Bien, en ese caso manos a la obra-** respondió Peter a Tom.

Riddle, quien más que un simple curandero había formado el grupo de rebelión contra el Zaar y su familia aprovechando la época de hambre que estaba azotando al pueblo Ruso con el objetivo de hacerse del poder, manipulando el dinero que Peter había logrado drenar se habían conformado de forma sólida, Tom se había quedado en el palacio como un informante mientras Peter iba juntando a los rebeldes, colocando como excusa que el dinero lo había tomado para poder dárselo al pueblo, puesto que eran los actuales zaares lo que despilfarraban en nimiedades, como la fiesta de su sobrina Hermione, y que se estaban burlando de todos en sus propias caras, asegurándose siempre de mantener perfil bajo y que nunca se supiera que era el líder o que alguien que estaba dentro del castillo era un traidor, así en el curso de un año montaron el espectáculo para afianzar la imagen de Tom frente a la antigua zarina, Minerva McGonagall, todo en un macabro plan que por fin estaba a punto de tener su desenlace.

En aquél bunquer subterráneo de pasillos traicioneros y todos vigilados con militantes bien armados, en una de las habitaciones se encontraban Nicolás con su esposa e hijos, todos abrazados sumamente agitados, los menores llorando, al escuchar cómo la puerta de la habitación se abre todos pegan un respingo y el Zaar se levanta queriendo proteger con su cuerpo a su familia, ven como dos militares entran llevando casi a rastras a Lily y James Potter, los educadores de los muchachos, ambos tienen las muñecas sujetadas fuertemente, él con un ojo morado y el labio partido, los tiran cual trapo hacia adelante y el Zaar se acerca a hacer lo posible para evitar que caigan al suelo.

**-¡Lily, James!-** exclama mientras le ayuda a sentarse, la zarina se acerca también **– Amigo ¿Qué les han hecho?**

**-Su majestad-** dijo con voz cansina James **–Que alegría de verlos vivos, nos han traído debido a que pertenecíamos a su círculo-** dijo el padre de Harry que era su versión adulta, excepto por los ojos que pertenecían a los de su madre.

**-Harry ¿cómo está? ¿dónde?-** preguntó la zarina.

**-Ha logrado escapar, le dijimos que huyera con los Weasley-** dijo Lily agradecida de la preocupación de los zaares por su familia, a lo que una expresión de extrema tristeza se asomó por su rostro.

**-Lily, ¿qué ocurre?-** pregunto Nicolás notándolo al instante.

**-Nicolás, sabes que siempre te he considerado mi hermano, y debo informarte algo con profundo dolor-** comentaba quedamente James con profunda tristeza **–La zarina… Hermione…-** dijo sin que le salieran las palabras y ambos zaares entendieron en el acto.

Jeane gritó de forma ahogada tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras con pesar su esposo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, sabiendo que era imposible lograr sacarle a su mujer el dolor que él mismo estaba sintiendo por la pérdida de una de sus hijas, con el miedo constante de cuál sería el destino del resto.

**-Hemos oído a un guardia decirlo… lo lamento tanto-** terminó James.

La noticia se corrió por toda Europa, Minerva quien había sido un manojo de llanto desde que había llegado sana y salva a París quedó totalmente destrozada con la noticia de que el resto de la familia real había desaparecido, no se habían encontrado ni sus cuerpos ni rastro alguno, de la zarina Hermione no se comentaba nada, por lo cual su viejo corazón albergaba la esperanza de que siguiera viva y algún día pudiera encontrarla. Severus Snape había logrado contactarla y le contó que un grupo de militantes habían secuestrado a los adultos de la familia Potter, pero que él y Tom habían logrado escapar, habían supuesto que los tendrían a todos en el mismo sitio, Snape se encargó de cuidar de ella en los meses que duró el pueblo Ruso en las tinieblas, mientras que la reina le delegó la restitución del orden a Tom, que se había ganado su entera confianza con su aparente preocupación y tenía las habilidades necesarias para hacerlo, sin saber que en realidad era Peter quien se hacía con el poder. Con el paso de 3 meses todo pareció volver a la normalidad, Severus se había quedado con Minerva y esta debido al dolor de la pérdida no quiso regresar de nuevo a San Petersburgo.

*******3 meses después (Quise ser relativamente fiel a la verdadera historia de los Romanov, los que sean sensibles dejen de leer)**

En el mismo búnquer dos hombres llegan enfundados en gruesas chaquetas con capuchas que ocultan su identidad, se reúnen con el jefe de los militantes.

**-Roockwood-** saluda Peter, el hombre de aspecto desaliñado sólo asiente con la cabeza **–Ya es hora.**

**-¿Qué decisión has tomado Peter? Los has tenido secuestrados 3 meses con apenas lo suficiente para que subsistan-** preguntó Tom a su lado.

**-No me arriesgaré a que me quiten el trono de nuevo… correrán el mismo destino que la malcriada de Hermione al creer que podría escapar de mi… Morirán todos-** dijo con una sonrisa sádica **–Llévenlos a la sala de interrogatorios.**

Así, varios militares movilizaron a los zaares, sus 3 hijos y a sus educadores a una habitación que tenía un espejo negro organizándolos a todos en la pared contraria, y en la del espejo se colocaron los uniformados, el zaar tenía un mal presentimiento, sus hijos temblaban y su esposa estaba tan pálida que parecía al borde de desmayarse.

**-Por favor, déjenos libres, les juramos que el trono es suyo, nunca volverán a escuchar de nosotros-** dijo Nicolás adelantándose a todos, para tratar de proteger a su familia y a sus amigos.

Detrás del cristal Peter los observó, apretó una mano y decidió entrar a la habitación, grande fue la sorpresa todos al verlo ahí parado, ya no tan paliducho ni mal arreglado.

**-Te lo dije Nicolás-** le dijo a su hermano con resentimiento.

**-Peter… por favor, si quieres véngate de mí pero déjalos a ellos tranquilos, Lily y James tienen un hijo y no tienen culpa de nada, libera también a mi esposa y mis hijos ¡son tus sobrinos por amor a Dios!-** dijo el Zaar desesperado, Peter aflojó el agarre de la mano que tenía apretada en un puño, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, a lo que casi respiraron con alivio por un segundo.

**-Mátenlos-** fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que una lluvia de disparos salieran hacia los cuerpos de las 7 personas que estaban contra la pared.

Un río de sangre empezó a emanar de los cuerpos, Lily y James murieron casi al instante, el Zaar y Albus II cayeron después tras decenas de disparos que penetraron su pecho tan seguidas que no dieron chance a ir perdiendo sensibilidad para que fuera menos agónico, sin embargo lo peor de la ejecución se la llevaron las zarinas, ya que sus ropajes de la realeza incrustados en piedras preciosas dificultaban la penetración de las balas en sus cuerpos, provocando una agonía más prolongada junto a lastimeros quejidos por clemencia, una segunda horda de militares se acercaron con piqueros en mano para terminar el trabajo por lo que ellas quedaron mutiladas, el dolor se reflejaba en los rostros de los 7 cuerpos, el olor a sangre impregnaba la habitación, las paredes salpicadas en más de ese líquido rojo, una escena que hasta al más experimentado de los presentes le hizo recorrer un escalofrío.

**-Has hecho bien Peter-** dijo Tom al entrar **–Y me parece que tu propósito es el mejor-** Peter se volvió a verlo, una expresión de dolor apareció inmediatamente un cuarto de segundo después en su rostro luego de un último estruendo, al sentir como alrededor de 5 disparos penetraron su pecho, cayó de rodillas y miró a Tom sin entender **–Ningún Dumbledore, debe volver al poder-** y sin más un último disparo en la cabeza, acabó con la legítima dinastía de la familia real.

.

.

.

_Reviews….?_

_Matta Ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, este fin fue creado sin fines de lucro.**

**AU**

**Royalty**

_Nueve años después: Aceptados_

**-Ya llegue-** gritó la voz de una chica al llegar a su casa **–¿Papá?-** preguntó, era raro que no le respondiera, por lo general la esperaba en la sala viendo televisión, su madre se debía haber ido a trabajar hacía una hora más o menos, de esa forma lo dejaban sólo el menor tiempo posible pues tenía un estado de salud muy delicado.

Su corazón se agitó nervioso y se obligó a relajarse, no era la primera vez que se alarmaba para nada, fue a la sala y ahí lo encontró acostado como siempre, sin embargo algo no iba bien, lo podía sentir.

**-¿Papá? Te he dicho que no te duermas aquí-** le dijo intentando despertarlo, sin embargo no reaccionó, ella se acercó para sacudirlo levemente pero su piel se estremeció al sentir la de aquel hombre fría… demasiado fría… **-¿¡Papá!? PAPÁ DESPIERTA-** gritó sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas **–AYUDA POR FAVOR…-** gritó con desesperación e inmediatamente llamó a emergencias, los vecinos más cercanos llegaron de inmediato alertados por el grito, el hombre de inmediato intentó hacerle RCP.

**-Ana…-** dijo una chica rubia de enormes ojos azules.

**-¡Oh, Luna!-** dijo la chica echándose a sus brazos llorando a lágrima viva.

Un ambiente lúgubre se podía sentir en los alrededores de una modesta casa en Rusia donde un conglomerado de personas vestidas de negro hablaban en susurros, dando condolencias a una joven de cabello castaño el cual tenía recogido en una coleta algo descuidada, sus ojos miel delataban la tristeza enorme que ahondaba en su corazón, pues frente a ella se encontraba el féretro de su padre William Granger, a su lado y sosteniendo su mano su llorosa madre Isabella Granger, ninguna respondía más de unos pocos monosílabos ante las palabras de condolencia dirigidas a ellas pues el sufrimiento que habían vivido les había dejado una marca que sabían no se borraría nunca por completo.

Su padre había padecido cáncer, diagnosticado hacía poco más de 3 años no habían logrado salvarlo y por ello vieron cómo el hombre de la familia iba perdiendo poco a poco su vida frente a sus ojos con la frustración de no poder detener aquel letal proceso, el entierro fue sencillo y rápido pues prolongarlo no provocaría ningún bien, madre e hija regresaron a su casa inmediatamente después ya que no les apetecía compañía extraña, además tenían algo importante que discutir.

**-Hasta luego Ana, sabes que estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites-** le dijo suavemente Luna Lovegood, su mejor amiga de toda la infancia, ella sólo asintió y fue a lo que ahora le resultaba un sombrío hogar.

**-Ana-** llamó su madre a penas la castaña cerró la puerta **–Cumplirás el último deseo de tu padre… ¿verdad?-** le preguntó con aquel cariño que sólo una madre puede tener para su hija.

Ella sin embargo no respondió, su triste mirada se posó en el suelo sin poder evitar evocar aquel momento en donde su padre aun estando en un estado crítico, le había pedido que le hiciera aquella promesa. Isabella fue hasta la mesa ratona que había en la cómoda estancia, encima reposaba un florero, un bol donde acostumbraban dejar las llaves, una foto de ellos tres sonrientes como siempre cuando Anastasia tenía 11 años, y el objeto de su atención, un sobre que contenía la carta que cambiaría por siempre el rumbo de la vida de su hija.

**-Hija-** le dio la carta **–Es lo que él hubiese querido para ti-** y viendo como los ojos de su adorada niña se inundaban en lágrimas no pudo evitar tomarla en brazos para que pudiera desahogarse.

Aquel trozo de papel contenía una carta de opción a una beca en la mejor academia de Arte y Cultura de toda Rusia, estudiar ahí significaban gastos cuantitativos enormes que sus padres no podrían pagarle jamás, una vez cada año que estaba a meses de comenzar aceptaban a una cantidad reducida de 25 alumnos que competirían por ser merecedores de una beca completa, y ella había sido seleccionada.

Porque Anastasia Granger era una chica sumamente talentosa, amaba el baile y cantar, aún sin profesores contratados ella siempre se esforzó por sí misma para aprender todo lo que pudiera, leía partituras hasta aprendérselas de memoria y luego vocalizarlas, había pertenecido a la coral de su escuela así que tenía una leve idea de lo que hacía, y siempre que podía buscaba ayuda de alguien que fuera un profesional, no le costaba conseguirla pues la pasión que sentía por ello cautivaba a todos, añadiendo su inteligencia muy por encima del promedio era un gusto enseñarle.

El baile sí había sido más complicado de aprender pues su fuente no podía ser un libro y tendía a escaparse a calles donde practicaban el baile contemporáneo, y fue aquello lo que capturó su corazón pues expresaba con movimientos lo que sentía en su alma.

Dos meses atrás impulsada por su padre había decidido enviar una cinta explicando el por qué quería participar para obtener la beca y una semana antes de la tragedia había recibido la respuesta positiva, era una de las 25, y su padre le hizo prometer que lucharía con todo el amor que tenía dentro de sí por esa beca… y le iba a cumplir.

**-Lo haré-** respondió una vez que se hubo calmado secando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos **–Lo haré mamá… se los prometí a ambos y cumpliré.**

**-Estoy orgullosa de ti mi niña-** sonrió la mujer tomando el rostro de su niña entre sus manos **–Partirás en dos días a San Petersburgo y nos harás sentir orgullosos así no la obtengas.**

**-Sí madre-** la sonrisa no logró salir de sus labios pero su palabras estaban cargadas de determinación, faltando pocos tiempo para cumplir sus 18 años partiría a la capital de Rusia, allá tendría su habitación donde podría quedarse mientras transcurrían los 2 meses que duraba la competencia.

**.-***

**-¡Harry!-** gritó la voz de un muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos azules **-¡Harry!- **volvió a gritar.

**-¿Qué sucede Ron? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-** preguntó una chica pelirroja como su hermano pero de ojos avellanas.

**-¡Nos han aceptado!-** dijo blandiendo una hoja de papel frente a unos ojos esmeraldas escondidos tras unas gafas redondas de un chico cuyo revoltoso cabello azabache cubría una cicatriz en su frente que había adquirido hacía casi nueve años atrás.

**-¿¡Qué!?-** Gritaron ambos a la vez que Harry tomaba el papel en sus manos y lo leía rápidamente.

**-LO LOGRARON-** gritó la chica que era un año menor que ambos muchachos abrazando al ojiverde provocándole a su vez un sonrojo.

Los tres se sumieron en un enorme abrazo de satisfacción, pues ambos se habían esforzado mucho por entrar en aquella prestigiosa academia de artes con el fin de obtener la beca y la hermana del chico los había ayudado tanto como había podido pues aunque todavía no tuviera edad para participar y no había terminado la secundaria si lograba que su hermano tuviera éxito de seguro que podría ayudarla para el siguiente.

**-¡Pero qué es este escándalo, santo cielo!-** preguntó una mujer regordeta de cabellos rojos por igual que los niños anteriores.

**-¡Mamá Los han aceptado!-** gritó la chica con felicidad y su madre e inmediatamente fue a abrazar (asfixiar según Ron) a los otros dos chicos.

**-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes mis niños-** dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Muchas gracias Molly-** respondió Harry sonriendo a la mujer que lo había cuidado desde el asesinato de sus padres en la época de la revolución de Bolchevique **–En dos semanas nos iremos a la academia.**

**-Mis niños como los voy a extrañar-** dijo la mujer con algo de drama.

**-Por favor mamá-** dijo una voz que recién llegaba a la casa.

**-Estarán a 3 cuadras de aquí-** dijo otra igual dando paso a dos gemelos pelirrojos.

**-Más bien sería mejor que estuvieran lejos-** volvió a decir el primer, Fred Weasley.

**-Así expandiríamos el negocio a otra ciudad-** dijo George Weasley.

**-Además vendremos todos los fines de semana mamá no es para tanto-** se quejó Ronald.

Ambos gemelos tenían un negocio muy famoso de artículos para bromas y fiestas, y eran reconocidos en San Petersburgo por dan en época de Halloween la mejor fiesta con el motivo en toda Rusia; gracias a su éxito le habían dado a su madre y sus hermanos menores (porque consideraban a Harry un hermano aunque se burlaban de él diciendo que era la _oveja negra_ de la familia haciendo alusión por supuesto a su no pelirrojo cabello) un buen lugar para vivir, no demasiado lujoso pero sí muy bien acomodado.

**-Fred, George-** saludó su hermana menor alegre de verlos en casa.

Ese día comieron alegremente en casa y se dedicaron a hacer planes antes de su partida con el fin de aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaban juntos a los 3 menores, una semana más tarde asistieron al funeral de un amigo del cabeza de la casa, Arthur Weasley había llevado a su familia a darle la condolencia a la mujer que había quedado viuda y con una hija adolescente, aunque no era amigo íntimo de los Granger, William había trabajado con él en el ministerio de sanidad y le había tenido cierto aprecio, hacía poco habían informado en el trabajo de su fallecimiento.

Esa noche Harry vio por primera vez en los ojos de alguien el sufrimiento que él mismo había sentido en carne propia por la pérdida de sus padres, los ojos almendra de aquella chica de rizos castaños estaban fijos en un punto en el vacío ignorando a todos y a todo a su alrededor, de vez en cuando asentía a las palabras que se le susurraban sin embargo él sabía que no escuchaba nada, deseó acercársele y darle un abrazo para que lograra desahogarse, la entendía perfectamente.

**-Harry, ya es hora de irnos-** escuchó decir a Ron a su lado.

**-Sí… en un momento voy-** dijo y tomando el valor que necesitaba se acercó a ella, le extendió una mano, y ella pareció reaccionar, lo miró y él casi dejó de respirar ante aquella tristeza **–Soy Harry-** ella tomó su mano pero no dijo nada** -Y te prometo que pasará, te ayudaré-** y tras esto se fue dejando en la mano de la chica un papel.

Tras esto no logró volver a verla pues los preparativos para su ida a la academia lo tenía demasiado ocupado como para viajar a otra ciudad, sin embargo nunca logró sacarla de su cabeza.

**.-***

**-Harry Potter-** susurró la chica viendo el papel que un extraño chico le había dado en el funeral de su padre con una frase… _"Hoy sonríe y mañana ríndete, no olvides leer esto todos los días"_, sonrió y terminó su equipaje.

La academia de Hogwarts de Arte y Cultura la esperaba, fundada por Minerva Dumbledore en memoria a su nieta preferida muerta en la revolución de Bolchevique, iría a ese castillo y conquistaría a todos, y haría sentir orgulloso a su padre, su nueva vida estaba a punto de comenzar, y estaba segura de que algo le esperaba en aquel lugar que le cambiaría la vida por siempre.

**-¿Lista?-** preguntó su mejor amiga desde la puerta, ella le sonrió y asintió.

**-Te extrañaré Luna-** le susurró y la abrazó.

**-Nos encontraremos el próximo año-** le dijo ésta bastante segura de sí misma.

**.-***

**-Esto es un asco-** se escuchó el quejido de un joven rubio de ojos grisáceos en medio de la enorme habitación que ocupada en Malfoy Manor.

**-Draco-** le regañó su madre **–Cuida tu vocabulario.**

**-Madre es ridículo-** se quejó nuevamente **–Si ella estuviese viva hace rato que habría regresado a ocupar su puesto como Zarina, ¿Qué le hace pensar a Riddle que pueda llegar a aparecerse en este mismo instante?**

**-Draco hay una profecía sobre…-**

**-¡Ya me sé ese cuento!-** exclamó nuevamente **–Y es estúpido… no puedo creer que crean en profecías y esas estupideces.**

**-Suficiente-** dijo la serena pero amenazante voz de Lucius Malfoy **–De no ser por Riddle no vivirías en los lujos que tienes en estos instantes, ha sido la mayor fuente de aportes económicos para las empresas Malfoy y no creo que quieras renunciar a tus lujos, ¿O sí, Draco?-** ante esto el rubio no respondió **–Así me gusta, ahora deja que los sirvientes terminen de empacar tus cosas, te irás en dos horas-** y sin más ambos se fueron dejando a un frustrado ojigris.

Y es que esa profecía (que él consideraba absurda) había estado volviéndolo loco, era imposible, la magia no existía y mucho menos estaba escondida en una canción, él era muy talentoso pero no quería ir a Hogwarts, su sueño era ir a la academia de deportes de Dumstrang sin embargo Tom Marvolo Riddle había solicitado que entrara en la antes mencionada, pues cuando la heredera al trono Ruso cumpliera la mayoría de edad y la canción olvidada fuera tocada, en Rusia amanecería un nuevo sol bajo el mandato de aquella que legítimamente en deber de las líneas reales de sangre la corona debía portar… ¡Qué gran tontería!

.

.

.

Sé que este cap es considerablemente más corto que el anterior, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado… Un enorme abrazo y agradecimiento a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer, agregar a favoritos y Jem que me dejó su review… MIL GRACIAS!

_Reviews?_

_Matta Ne!_


End file.
